Candy Cane
by perfect tragedies
Summary: A fluffy little attempt at writing a drabble. Fred's given Hermione a candy cane, he's a Weasley Twin of course its got side effects! Bu what are they? Merry Christmas! Sumary sucks! Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe, another drabble! After I finish the Harmony one and upload the Geomione one I will start working on 'You Married the Ferret!' I promise!**

* * *

><p>The library was quiet like normal. And of course Hermione was studying in the corner scribbling down<p>

"Hello Hermione." Fred Weasley grinned.

"Hello Fred," Hermione sighed wearily looking up from her essay. "What do you want?" she asked pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Ah, these bloody glasses!" she muttered angrily.

"You wouldn't of had to get them if you had read under proper light," Fred said. "And who said I wanted anything?"

"Your up to something, I know you are!" Hermione hissed.

"I am not!" the red head said innocently.

"Well you and George are then!"

"No, I just came to give you your candy cane." Fred said handing over a yummy looking red and white candy cane.

"A candy cane? Its not going to explode when I eat it, is it?"

"No, its just a normal candy cane."

Hermione hesitantly reached out and grabbed the sweet, she _loved _candy canes but never got them until she came to Hogwarts because her parents were dentists.

"Thank you." She smiled revealing her perfectly straight white teeth.

Fred smiled back at her. "Does it taste OK?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You've tampered with this." The smile slid off both faces.

"N-no!" Fred said hastily.

"Fred Weasley don't you _dare _lie to me." Hermione growled.

"Y-yes. It's a new product." Fred squeaked.

"And _what _is going to happen to me?" Hermione demanded.

"Your um, going to, um…" Fred trailed off. "I've got Qudditch practise! Gotta go!" He yelled back, ignoring all the glares sent his way. Hermione sighed and picked up all of her books. If she was going to randomly start tap dancing on table tops she would rather do it in the confines her dormitory then the library where anyone could see her.

"Bloody pranksters." she muttered as she trudged back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong?" Parvati Patil asked concerned as she watched her close friend and room mate flop onto her bed and groan.

"Fred and George Weasley. That's what's wrong!" Hermione said sitting up.

"What did they do this time? Test products on first years?"

"No, me!"

"What?" Parvati exclaimed

"I know," Hermione said, distraught. "Plus Fred didn't tell me the effects!"

"Oh he is a naughty boy!"

"Why does the world hate me Parvati?" Hermione moaned.

"Now, now. Hate is a strong word!"

"I'm gonna bloody kill them! Slaughter them into little tiny pieces." Hermione muttered.

Parvati blinked slightly frightened of her friend. "Hermione," she said slowly. "Calm down."

The girl sighed deeply. "Sorry." she smiled apologetically.

"Its alright. Now we just have to find out what'd going to happen to you." Parvati frowned. She pushed aside her magazines and the rest of her junk to the side and made room for Hermione to sit.

"OK, so what ever it is hasn't kicked in yet." Hermione said.

"Hm, do you feel any different?"

"I don't think so. It is only a tester, it might not work."

"Yeah, it might not."

"Parvati?"

"Yes?"

"What's today?"

"Christmas Eve, a Saturday."

"Fred Weasley prepare to die!" Hermione growled.

"I thought we had gone over this!" Parvati cried.

"He told me he had Quidditch practise. The bloody idiot got away!"

"C'mon Hermione, I'll help you find him."

The two girls did not have to go far, because almost immediately as they ran down to the cosy common room they found the prankster.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched. He gulped and looked up at the angry witch.

"Hey, Hermione?" he said weakly.

"If you don't tell me the affects of that bloody candy cane right now you'll never live to see another Christmas ever again." Hermione hissed threateningly.

Fred's eyes widened. "What's the time?" he finally squeaked.

"Almost 10 o'clock. Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"At 12 you'll find out." Fred said mysteriously.

Hermione continued to glare at him. "Sit." she ordered pointing to a couch in the corner. And so they, Hermione, Fred and Parvati (George left halfway through claiming he need to use the loo) sat for the next to hours. No one spoke. And then at ten to twelve Fred spoke.

"The effect is, that at 12 you'll kiss your soul mate."

"Soul mate? What if I don't know them?"

"You'll find them." Fred said.

"Hm, I wonder who your soul mate is Hermione!" Parvati squealed.

Hermione paled, who was it? Did she want to know? Was it just some kind of joke? By the time the first bell tolled signalling 12, Hermione was freaking out. To her surprise, and to Fred and Parvati's surprise, Hermione stood up and snogged the living daylights out of Fred Weasley. After she had finished the three of them stared at each other wide eyed.

"Um, oh will you look at the time? I'm going to bed!" Parvati said quickly, getting up and racing up to her dorm.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione whispered mortified, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"I-its fine." he said softly.

"It's a bit late but I've always sort of had a crush on you." Hermione mumbled, going red.

"Same, I've always liked you too." Fred said, blushing.

"Um, what do we do now?" Hermione wondered.

"It's a little late but, um, willyoubemygirlfriend?" Fred said in a rush.

Hermione blinked. A shy smile crept onto her face. She nodded. Fred grinned. It was the best Christmas present either of them received for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatcha think? Stink? Or Okay or whatever! Merry Christmas!**


	2. DISCLAIMER ONLY!

I just realised I didn't put disclaimers on any of my drabbles so I'm doing it now, I OWN NOTHING L even though I asked Santa for all the rights.


End file.
